30 June 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-06-30 ; Comments *Incomplete show. *Introduction: Well I'm back and I'm proud -- at least, I'm better and looking rather lovely this evening, in the subdued lighting here in the studio. *Thanks Paul Gambaccini for taking care of the previous week's programmes when JP was "indisposed." *Prefects single was recorded for a Peel session, then released commercially. Peel promises a Nightingales session as soon as this can be sorted out. *File name previously indicated show the following night, but session info ties with 1980-06-30. *Tracklisting completed courtesy of Tishbriz's John Peel Book at Flickr. Many thanks to Tishbriz for sharing the information. http://www.flickr.com/photos/tishbriz/8672549665/sizes/l/in/set-72157633271173476/ Sessions *Only Ones #4 (repeat). Recorded 1980-05-21. First broadcast 02 June 1980. Available on The Peel Sessions Album (Strange Fruit) *Diagram Brothers #1 (repeat). Recorded 1980-03-17. First broadcast 27 March 1980. No known commercial release. Tracklisting :'Files 1 & 2 '''begin at start of show *Dead Kennedys: Short Songs (various artists LP - Can You Hear Me? Music From The Deaf Club) Walking Dead *Dead Kennedys: Straight A's (various artists LP - Can You Hear Me? Music From The Deaf Club) Walking Dead *Pauline Murray & the Invisible Girls: Dream Sequences (7") Illusive *Only Ones: The Big Sleep (session) *Hitmen: O.K. (7") Urgent *Diagram Brothers: Animals (session) *Liliput: Die Matrosen (7" - Split) Rough Trade RT 047 *Lee Perry: Bed Jammin (LP - The Return Of Pipecock Jackxon) Black Star Liner *Silicon Teens: Let's Dance (LP - Music For Parties) Mute *Comsat Angels: Independence Day (7") Polydor *Pop Group Thief Of Fire (LP - We Are Time) Rough Trade *Only Ones: The Happy Pilgrim (session) *Big Three: Don't Start Running Away (LP - Mersey Sounds) Decca *Diagram Brothers: Bricks (session) *Black Slate: Mind Your Motion (LP - Amigo) Ensign *Prefects: Going Through The Motions (7") Vindaloo *Betty Lavette: Easier To Say (Than Do) (single) Charly *Joy Division: Komakino (7" flexidisc) Factory *The Dance: She Likes To Beat (12" EP - Dance For Your Dinner) On *Only Ones: Oh Lucinda (Love Becomes A Habit) (session) :'File 1 'ends here *Snatch: Shopping For Clothes (12") Fetish *Wah! Heat: Better Scream (7") Inevitable *Diagram Brothers: Bikers (session) :'File 2 '''ends here *U Roy: Way Down South (7") Volcano *Cockney Rejects: We Can Do Anything (7") EMI *K.G.B.: Dying In The USA (various artists LP - Can You Hear Me? Music From The Deaf Club) Walking Dead *K.G.B.: Picture Frame Seduction (various artists LP - Can You Hear Me? Music From The Deaf Club) Walking Dead *Chords: British Way Of Life (7") Polydor *Only Ones: Why Don't You Kill Yourself (session) *Diagram Brothers: There Is No Shower (session) *Dells: Oh What A Nite (7") Charly File ;Name * 1) 1980-06-30 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete).mp3 * 2) 1980-06-24 Peel Show DB178.mp3 ;Length *1) 1.19.32 *2) 1:33:41 ;Other *1) File name date changed from following night (wrongly dated tapes). File created from T259 / T260 of 400 Box. *2) File created from DB178 of Derby Box digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Tishbriz June 1980 Category:Derby Box